Before It Ends
by Eigee
Summary: Before their adventures come to an end and the comet arrives Aang wants to finally confess to Katara how he really feels about her. I really suck at summaries but it's not as boring as it seems, very first fic.. fluffy/angsty kataang RxR pliz!
1. Before It Ends

**A/N: Okay, so this is my very first fic… and I'm a newbie around here...hurray!! So pliz be nice to me well, anyway… it's nice angsty-fluffly Kataang , I hope you guys enjoy it. With luv from meh to u :P**

**Me Disclaimer: I own nothing but meh brain and a laptop to write with (3**

** Before It Ends**

It was a breezy calm afternoon at Ember Island, the sun was setting, he had been secretly watching her practicing those graceful moves he had once learned from her, and even though that had happen relatively not too long ago, it seemed to the bald kid it had been centuries ever since.

Summer's end was nearing, and Katara was still ignorant to what Aang felt about her, but today everything was going to change, today he felt brave enough to confess what he really felt. Aang stepped out of his hiding place and started walking towards Katara, who was completely concentrated in her waterbending, Aang sighted deeply and stood behind her "Eh…Katara?" He started; the water tribe girl returned the water she was so eagerly practicing with back to the domains of the beach. "Hey, Aang, I didn't see you there" Katara greeted her friend with a warm smile, that one she reserved only for him. "Katara, I wanted to talk with you about something really important." Aang said trying to bury his nervous wreck among little gaps in his voice. Katara stared at her friend preoccupied, "Is everything all right?" she quickly backfired, "Oh yeah, yeah, of course Katara," Aang answered relieving the waterbender's worry, "It's just that I-" he stopped, regretting all of what he had done so far. "What is it Aang?" Katara followed calmly, "Nothing, never mind…" He said blushing a little as a result of just even imagining the sole act of talking to _her_. Katara, knowing Aang so well, knew something was up and she had to find out by herself. "Aang, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your friend, you can trust me." She said placing her right hand on the monk's shoulder; he quivered a little, Katara smiled pleasantly. "No, stop it!" Aang said putting Katara's hand off his shoulder; she met his windy grey eyes with sadness, "But, Aang I just was trying to-", "No, Katara, I can't go on like this, I just can't." He said collapsing onto his knees, Katara lowered herself and sat next to Aang, "I can't understand Aang, what's going on?" She said coming to a breaking point, Aang never had any idea of how much it hurt to her watching him suffer, and he would never know, for his own sake. "Aang…" she said almost whispering, "Tell me, please, if I don't know what's wrong there is no way I can help you", "Katara, I don't need help, I need you to listen!" he said with a voice tone confounded with a moan. Katara sat up straight and looked Aang into the eye, concerned about what was that caused so much pain to him, "Tell me then, I'm listening!" she said, "Katara, I-" he stopped again, '_Gosh, just say it! You may die in a few more days, what's the use of keeping it all to you! You have nothing to lose!'_ Aang thought, "You what?!" Katara said kind of losing her patience, "I LOVE YOU!" Aang yelled at her, then turning his face away ashamed, sad, and regretful. Katara drew her hands to her mouth, as if she tried to prevent words kept secretly for so long from being pronounced, she shook her head in disbelief. A most penetrating silence gained owning of their conversation for quite a long moment. Aang looked at her, and with all of his courage gathered, he disposed himself to explain. "I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but you never listened, or something always got in the way." He paused and looked mournfully at his knees, "I kept wondering if you felt the same way about me- and I still wonder, but I can't bear it anymore, I thought you might listen this time, after all, summer's ending in a couple days. I just wanted you to know," he said, "Even if I'm still being '_A sweet little guy, just like Momo'_" Aang quoted her in a sad tone as silence and tranquility reborn among themselves again, leaving the waves of the calming sea as the only sound remaining.

Katara couldn't believe it, he said _he loved HER_, a random water tribe peasant, a simple little-town-girl, Avatar Aang loved _her. _Katara just sat there, eyes wide open, and shaking her head as if it was a dream, the kind one never wants to wake up from. "Aang, I'm so sorry." She finally said, "I, I never knew. I'm sorry."Katara felt just about the same way, she loved him too; she loved him with all her strength, will, and soul, but she was afraid of admitting it, she tried to push the words out but it felt like some demoniac spell had been placed on her; she couldn't talk, nor move, nor think.

Aang could just gaze at her, at her ocean resembling eyes, those that stood out in the middle the icy midst. He remembered the first time he had saw Katara, her eyes were filled with hope and naivety, but now they seemed confused and overwhelmed. He stared at her, just as the first time, but now regretting he had ever met her. He wanted to cry at her rejection, he wanted to yell and run away as fast as he could, he wanted to escape and leave everything behind; the world, the war, his friends, and Katara. Aang felt his face turning hot, as a salty liquid outpoured from his eyes. "I… I shouldn't have done this," Aang said forcing the sound to come out of his throat, "I shouldn't have, it's all wrong, I'm sorry Katara, I don't know what I was doing." He said, then stood up quickly and ran away as fast as his airbending allowed him. Katara, on the other hand, was still processing those words she had for so many moons dreamed of him saying._ I love you, I love you, _she realized what a great mistake she had done, she had hurt Aang, her bestest friend and her true love. She could only cry for her stupidity and cowardice, Aang had placed himself into vulnerability willingly, and Katara wasted the chance. She could do nothing but cry, the words she wanted to hear penetrated her heart as violent daggers, how come this could be so?

…**So how was it?? Good.. bad? Should I get my hands chopped off?? Pliz tell me cough-review-cough I'd like to know what should I improve on, it's a three-chapter story, so I'd love some feedback, thanx!! (3**


	2. I Must Meditate

**A/N: Well, just as promised; here's chapter two . Special thanks for all you guys who reviewed -hands candy-. And CyclonePsycho, I hope you enjoy more easily the chapter now that I arranged it -pokes the double spaced chapter-, though it's kinda messed up 'cause I've never tried this paragraph format before, but let's see how it works out, after all is for you guys' convenience. Okay, anyway; I just want you to know that I'm really happy to know that you guys like what I write, and I really appreciate every comment, suggestion, idea, whatever you want to tell me, so keep the reviews up!**

**Me Disclaimer: I own nothing but meh brain, my pc and this fic! **

**Before It Ends.**

**CHAPTER TWO: I Must Meditate.**

.

.

It had been some days since the most painful day recorded in the young avatar's mind; all the thoughts and memories were unbearably horrible, nothing could wash them

away… Not even meditating like crazy all day long. As much as he hated it he couldn't forget that one scarring moment at the beach; one of the places he felt awe for was now

keeper of one of his worst memories. After various days of analyzing his mind Aang got to a fundamental conclusion; if he wanted to defeat the firelord once and for all, he had to

resume his chakra unlocking meditation in order to recover the avatar state, even if it wasn't likely to work, he had to give it a try for the sake of everyone in the world, everyone

he cared for, for Katara. It would hurt, it would hurt more than anything he had experienced before; not even the great loss of his people could be compared to how empty he

would feel once he had master the avatar state, but what was the use of it, if he already had been emptied inside. All the love he was supposed to give away, was now gone

anyways; he had nothing to lose but himself.

--

She wanted to die, she wanted to die right then and there; Katara felt the most horrible and cruel person standing on earth in that moment, Aang had finally confessed his love

for her, and she felt awful for having permitted silence to murder Aang's hope. She was confused and overwhelmed, but mostly sad and there was nothing she could possibly do

about it, or maybe there still _was_ a way; Katara at least could try talking to Aang, even though he probably wouldn't even want to see a painting of her ever again. She had to

apologize to him, she knew Aang and she would never be friends again, things had changed drastically for both of them permanently, or so that was how it seemed.

.

Katara decided to look for Aang, but as persistent here attempts were, the air nomad didn't show up anywhere, she started fearing the worst; what if Aang had run away to

never come back? What if he doesn't show up for war? What if she never sees _him_ again? These and more questions laid on Katara's head whirling and twisting all over; her well

learned methodology on waterbending was useless in her own mind. Fortunately she found a familiar face around the edges of the beach, it was the least person she would rely

on but still he could be of some help at least.

.

"What are you doing here?" Katara spitted at Zuko,

"I'm taking a walk?" he said slowly, Katara just stared at him scornfully

"Don't give me that look!" Zuko said unable to bear the silence Katara burdened on her lips ever since she had talked with Aang,

"It's not that I did anything wrong, did I?" he continued, Katara jumped out of her trance as she shook her head rapidly from side to side. "What I-…" she must have had to be

obvious enough to make even Zuko notice something was up with her.

"What's the matter?" Zuko said as he realized Katara wasn't there for a rematch from one of their everlasting arguments.

"Nothing of your concern,Zuko" she said while her feet carried her body away from the firebender, "Well, it must be something if you're running away from me for the very first

time." he said simply,trying to occult a mock that longed to come out.

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Zuko?" Katara yelled at him as she turned back to face him, losing her short patience as well, "Because to tell you the truth, it is NOT

amusing me!" she burst into that characteristic temper of hers.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make fun of you." Zuko said acknowledging mocking Katara while he was alone and defenseless wasn't the brightest idea. Katara drew

her right hand to her forehead and sighted helplessly "Have youseen Aang?" she finally said giving up to Zuko,

"No," he replied, Katara lowered her head in defeat, "Is something wrong?" Zuko said hesitating in his attempt to determine whether trying to help Katara was a good deed or not,

"Is nothing you care about, _Zuko_" she said sharply,

"I don't know you well but I think I do know you well enough to see that you're better than this, Katara." He continued despising the unwelcoming attitude of the waterbender.

"Zuko, really, I don't want to talk about it, and even if I did, the least person I would consider to share this with would be you!" Katara said meeting her breaking point.

.

Zuko had it; ever since he joined the "Gaang", as everybody called it, he had done nothing but helping others and proving himself as a good and trustworthy person, everyone

had accepted him, the only one who hadn't was that girl with the blue arrogant eyes. And as hard as he tried to find out why in the name of the spirits wouldn't she trust him,

he couldn't; it was beyond his reach and understanding. One thing was for sure, if anyone's temper had a chance to compete against Katara's that would be Zuko's.

"Katara, I've had it with you!" he said taking his politeness off. "Ever since I've came here you have done nothing but mock me, taunt me, make me look as the stupid one in

the group, among other things that I can't remember right now, and I've had it!" Zuko yelled at her. If glances could kill, Zuko would be dead by now because Katara certainly

used her bright blue orbs as lethal weapons against him.

.

"Why won't you trust me?" he said,

"Because I can't!" she said simply.

"Why?" Zuko insisted,

"WHY? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?!" she shouted, "BECAUSE, Zuko, if you hadn't betrayed us that night at Ba Sing Se we would have probably won, if you hadn't betrayed us;

Ba Sing Se wouldn't have fallen and we would probably had ended up the war by now, if you hadn't betrayed us Aang wouldn't have died!" she cried,

_'Way to go, Zuko, smooth as a badgermole, you made KATARA cry. Oh boy, if Aang finds out, I'm gonna be dead meat.'_ He thought. Zuko was good at lots of things, but

comforting was definitely not on the list. _'Wait! What was that all "Aang dying" thing about, he can't be dead, I've seen him… Katara's going nuts.' _

"But Aang isn't dead…"He dared to throw the comment in. Katara raised her eyebrows in ironical sarcasm.

"Well, _Zuko_, if I had tried to heal that scar of yours, Aang would have certainly died that night!" Katara said trying to hold in the tears the moment brought back,

"I don't get it." Zuko stated stupidly.

"Zuko, I thought you had changed that night! I trusted you, but when you sided with Azula everything went out of balance, add there the dai lee your demoniac sister adopted

as pets! Aang and I didn't stand a chance against you guys, and when he tried to go into the Avatar State to save us, your sister shot him! If I wouldn't have had that water with

me in that moment, Aang wouldn't be with us right now." She finalized.

.

Zuko now remembered. The magic water she had told him about that day in the catacombs, that very liquid which was the responsible for so many sleeps stolen away from his

pacific nights at the palace. He realized the great damage he had done to them, but specifically to Katara. He was speechless, that was the reason then, Katara wouldn't trust him

because she wouldn't permit him trying to take Aang away from him again, she might have been trying to prevent herself from tripping with the same rock.

"I'm sorry…" That's all Zuko could manage to slip out of his mouth, Katara stared at him perplexed, "I didn't know…" Zuko murmured, "I don't know what to say…

Well, if I was you I wouldn't trust myself… I mean not you but me… but well me Zuko not me you… but ugh… okay; is it enough?" he said nervously. Katara laughed a little

at Zuko's dullness, which pleased him. Katara stared at the young prince and realizing for the first time he was telling the truth, he _really_ had changed. Suddenly she felt

the craziest impulse, but then again this was a most crazy situation, so what better than going with the flow, right? She threw herself into Zuko's arms to hug him, not meaning

any potential romanticism implied, but as a way to apologize to each other, an apologize that had longed quite a time to go out from both of them. They were now friends, and

for Katara, a friend could become handy in these moments surely; the only friend she confided her secrets to was Aang, but now they weren't talking at each other, she

needed someone to talk to, and Zuko was just the guy to listen to her. The talked for a few more moments, as Zuko heard all of the things Katara had to let out, but then the

girl realized the reason she had been talking to him primarily; it was Aang.

.

"Zuko, I hate to interrupt, but have you seen Aang? I really, really need to talk with him, it's urgent.",

"I already told you, I haven't seen him…But, oh, yeah, I remember he told me he couldn't practice firebending today because he had some meditation avatar stuff to do." He said

clueless to Katara's motives.

"Thank you," she said standing up as the answer just had recently hit her in the head. _Meditating_, how could have she forgot of something so Aang-like. She stood up from

where Zuko and she were and went back to the house to look for Aang.

--

Just as the firebender had predicted it, Aang was meditating, all by himself sitting leg-crossed in front of a trace full with lit candle lights facing the outside of the terrace. Katara

stood for a while on the entrance, unsure to go in; eventually she gained enough courage realizing her cowardice was the very reason of all this trouble.

.

"Aang, can I come in?" she said softly, but he wouldn't reply. "Aang?" she repeated smoothly and then sighted at her friend's quietness. "I know I shouldn't be disturbing you,

but I really need to talk to you." Aang again, didn't respond. Katara felt her face go hot and ready to welcome tears' visit, visits which were become more frequent with time. She

stepped into the terrace and went straight to take place in front of the candle lights, the opposite side in order to face Aang.

.

"Aang, listen; I know that what I did back at the beach wasn't good, it came all wrong. I'm sorry." She spilled the words out rapidly without daring to listen to the outcome. Aang,

on the other hand tried so hard to shut his ears deaf, he was angry at himself, Katara saw him so down after her rejection that she probably felt like she ought to show a deed of

mercy. But he didn't need mercy, what he needed was to forget her and focus in his Avatar duties, but his heart; an evil enemy to him now, didn't wanted to forget the girl, but

not just a girl; the girl of his life. He kept on listening to what Katara had to say, and with each word he felt even more awful, he still loved her, but having Katara sitting right in

front of him was no good for him, Aang felt dizzy and confounded, he wanted to push Katara away; he was tired of being selfless and considerate, for this one time he wanted to

save himself, and the mere thought disgusted him even more.

.

"I didn't mean what I said, I hope we can be friends again someday, even if you don't want to talk to me right now, I hope you forgive me." Aang listened Katara saying.

'_No, you __don't need to apologize, you're already forgiven, even if you don't; I still love you.'_ Aang thought sadly, what his ears heard he couldn't stand anymore, so he decided to

intervene, "Stop," he whispered discovering his voiced had left him once again. "Katara, you don't need to apologize." He said as he saw Katara's face lighting with happiness the

terrace by far more than the little candle lights he had lit.

"Aang, I'm so happy you understa—…",

"I know you don't feel the same way, you don't need to apologize; I can't force you to feel something you don't want." Aang said tonelessly, Katara stared at him with horror. All

she had said were apologies but those were not enough to let Aang know she loved him as much as he loved her, sadness invaded her body, and then again, hopelessness took

possession of her brain, Aang glanced at her knowing that he was the reason for his love's desperation and grief, he couldn't stand seeing her suffer, but she didn't really grieved

for herself, he knew she was grieving because she couldn't make Aang feel any better.

.

"Katara, don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go, I must meditate" he said as he closed his eyes and tried to erase that beautiful picture out of his memory. Katara cried silently at the

murder of her failed attempt to let know Aang her feelings, she cursed herself for being stupidly coward again and haven't being able to pronounce those three powerful words

she so frantically looked for within her voice. She stood up and went out of the terrace and back into the house silently crying, for Aang had to meditate.

.

.

.

**A/N: YAY! This was chapter two… I know, both Katara and Aang are… emm pretty frustrating sometimes (3 ... And Zuko was there, Katara hugged him and it wasn't a zutara... see how we both shippings can agree sometimes? :P , REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED... keep checking for the last chapter!**


	3. Just In Case

**Before It Ends**

**CHAPTER 3: Just In Case**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews you gave me! I really keep in mind what you guys think about my writing, so I'm glad you all helped me with that. So here it is for you to enjoy or hate, the last chapter!! Hurray!! but to be honest, it didn't came out as I thought, but then again, that ever barely happens :P with anything I write, but still. The proof reading gave me a royal pain in the butt, so excuse me and my butt for any misspelling I didn't notice. **

**I guess there are spoliers, but not exactly, this is kind of how I think transitional stuff between battles will play out. Very, very mild violence, almost unnoticeable. Kataang goodness for all :3 ENJOY YOUR READING**

**Disclaimer: You seriously think I'd write fics if I owned ALTA??**

**.**

**.**

'_It's a beautiful morning' _Aang thought to himself as he woke up holding a sad smile, recognizing the feeling of his longing knees to fall upon themselves. He was

torn down inside, but even so; he would put up the best fight he could. Today Sozin's Comet returned to the Earth, today the battle of a lifetime would take place.

Aang tried to cheer himself up, for today the grief was ending thanks to him… Or at least that was what everyone expected. He didn't know what to think now, his

most powerful reason to fight in war was taken away from him rather painfully, he felt confused and overwhelmed. Aang casted away the invading memory, and

instead he fiercely attempted to focus on his duty; defeating the firelord.

.

--

.

'_I wish this was just a bad dream'_ Katara thought as she joined the rest of the Gaang for breakfast, she certainly wished this was only one of those horrible

nightmares which would be scared away by Aang and his protecting words, but this was no nightmare Katara could wake up from; she felt sick to her stomach, in

fact all of her felt bad. Katara hadn't been eating in these days, or sleep, or waterbend, or nothing else. All she wanted was Aang, but she didn't know how to feel

about him anymore; she hated him for being so stupid by thinking she would never love him back, but she still loved him so much for all the things they shared, for

just about everything Aang could be described by. But even more, she hated herself passionately, for not telling Aang how she felt in first place, and for a change,

this time she wasn't even sure if she would see him ever again. This day waited eagerly for the final battle between good and evil to start.

Katara felt her stomach shriek when she saw Aang entering the room, as she vainly tried to greet him. Apparently, neither of them looked good enough for war

today, for everyone had noticed their behavior towards each other the last few days, nevertheless, Sokka and Toph, knowing their friends fairly well, considered it

wasn't the best idea to ask them what was going on, probably they were just nervous or afraid of being separated, or something of that nature, in either way, it

was nothing to worry about.

.

It was a rather gloomy day; a mournful essence could be sensed in the morning breeze. All was quiet and tranquil in the cruelest of means; nobody would talk;

staring at how Katara and Aang didn't even say good morning to each other apparently was more entertaining than starting a conversation of their own. Zuko

noticed Katara and Aang being annoyed by this and rapidly volunteered to break the silence.

"So… um… nice day isn't it?" Zuko said scratching the back of his neck, ashamed of not being able to come up with a better subject than the weather. Toph stared

sharply in his direction without actually looking at him; Sokka rolled his eyes and Suki just moved her head disapprovingly, on the other hand Katara didn't seem to

even notice she was there,

"It is a nice day…" Aang agreed dimly but then silence regained domain again,

"So, twinkletoes… You are sure punching the firelord for me, will ya?" Toph said attempting to relax the conversation, Aang smiled at her thankfully,

"Of course Toph, I'll tell him you said hi." Aang said playfully, recalling what once was his childish nature. She laughed, and the rest joined her. "Though I don't know

how the fight will play out…" Aang remembered,

"You'll do just fine!" Suki intervened, "You're the Avatar, after all." She said positively,

"That's what I've heard." Aang said,

"When the moment comes, you'll see, you'll do it just about great." Suki tried to cheer the kid up.

Katara heard these comforting words and it hurt her that they weren't coming out of her mouth precisely, she lowered her head, trying to control her sadness,

"Suki's right" Katara said almost in a whisper, Aang seemed surprised by the fact that Katara was actually addressing him, but at the same time, remembering the

gigantic schism between them ached strongly in his heart, "You'll do fine" Katara finished smiling falsely before going into quietness again.

In all of the Gaang's memory, pulling up a conversation was never this hard, though it was to be expected, this was probably one of their last times together as

purely the group of good friends they were.

"You guys remember when we went to Aunt Wu's?" Sokka brought up suddenly, this seemed a good enough topic to talk about, except for the uneasy looks Katara

and Aang owned in that moment, everyone seemed quite amused by Sokka's not a happy life prediction-story, all were laughing at Sokka's complaining and bad luck,

even Aang and Katara themselves seemed to loosen up a little about that anecdote. Everyone seemed to have a good time, laughing and sharing funny stories from

their epic journey so far, this is when Aang decided to spend these last few moments with his friends having fun with them instead of being quiet and keeping his

stories for his selfish own memory.

.

Breakfast time went faster than everyone expected, before they knew it was time to get ready for war. The essence of concentration and focus came to prepare

everyone for battle. Once everyone was ready, they would meet up with Hakoda and the troops at one of the other islands nearby Ember Island, the very one that

used as headquarters the last time. There, they would simultaneously depart to the fire nation to bring down the enemy together and hopefully before the comet

was too strong for the firebending to be stopped. Aang was the first one in being ready, so he decided to meditate a few more moments before leaving, but

seemingly, he wasn't the only one waiting.

"What's up between you both?" A familiar voice said behind Aang causing him to quiver.

"Sokka, I'm meditating, I'd like to finish before we leave." He said without losing his posture.

"Don't you try to fool me, I think I know both of you pretty well, or at least enough to know something's up." Sokka backfired skeptically, "What happened?",

"What do you mean?" Aang replied,

"You know, I'd leave you alone if you had tell me to do so, but since you didn't I'm pretty much staying here." Sokka said hoping for Aang to confess,

"Sokka, I told you; I'm meditating, besides; what is that you're talking about?" Aang said obviously knowing the reason why Sokka was there,

"Aang, I'm talking about Katara, yeah… Your best friend, you know; southern water tribe, blue eyes, bit taller than you, big temper, your waterbending teacher… Yes,

no, maybe?",

"What about her?" Aang said trying to evade the subject.

"Aang, I'm not as patient as Katara if you haven't noticed yet… Plus don't even try to fake you don't have a clue on what I'm talking about, 'cause you do know…

Everyone noticed you guys don't talk to each other anymore, even Suki!"

Sokka was indeed Katara's brother, but Aang in need for a friend; hoped Sokka to be of some aid. He sighted hopelessly,

"Is it that obvious?" Aang said,

"Well, yeah, you guys make it too easy, Katara and you are ALWAYS together!" Sokka replied unpleasantly lacking tact. "What happened? I wouldn't ask Katara

because she has done nothing but ignore everyone and cry… What did you tell her?" Sokka said,

"It's complicated" Aang started,

"You'd hit me if I'd tell you, that's for sure." He continued,

"WHY?" Sokka exclaimed alarmed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"He said exasperated,

"Relax, we didn't do anything… It's just that…" Aang couldn't do it; he wasn't brave enough to confess he loved his sister. "I can't tell you…" Aang sighted out with

an effort, "I simply can't, it was hard enough telling her…"

Sokka slapped his forehead and pulled his face down in frustration, "Look, would it be easier to you if I tell you I've know you guys like each other for a long time

from now?" Sokka spitted out hopefully, Aang stared at him incredulously and perplexed. "Doesn't matter, like I said it's pretty obvious, both of you; Katara always

pecking you on the cheek, being usually nicer to you than any other person, being her priority… You on the other hand made it even easier… Blushing all the way

through." Aang didn't know what to say, Sokka knew about his feelings for Katara… _Sokka_ knew all this time!

_'How come he knew all this t__ime?! I could swear to myself I was being the most careful I could! I thought no one would notice… Boy, that really brings me down…' _He

thought.

"So are you telling me or what? Look, it's not that I wanna be nosy, but we're talking about Katara, _my sister_." Sokka looked at Aang awaiting

"Fine," Aang finally said, "But you promise you won't get mad at me or hit me in the process?"

"That depends…" Sokka said "Is it really bad?",

"No, not really…" Aang said relieving Sokka's anxiousness

"Okay, I won't, since you're my friend, but still." Sokka disposed himself to hear what Aang had to say.

"I tried to finally tell Katara the way I felt for her and… It didn't go as well as I planned",

"You mean she rejected you?" Sokka said half bewildered and half sorry,

"Yeah…" Aang said holding his cracked voice in,

"I'm sorry to hear that, buddy." Sokka said ashamed, "Tell ya the truth; I think that even though Katara rejected you, she still likes you." Sokka said attempting a

most weak comfort.

"I doubt it, Sokka." Aang said mournfully "On the other hand, I'll always love her even if she doesn't love me back." He continued, Sokka shrugged a little, he had

never thought of someone speaking about his sister like that. This was too much for his ears, he still had to get used to that, but still; if he would have anyone

paired up with his little sis Sokka came up to the conclusion that he wouldn't accept anyone but Aang, he had really proven himself with both his dad and him.

"Snoozles! Twinkletoes! I'm sure you guys are busy doing your love talk and everything but there's kind of an important comet thing, so I'm guessing you should

bring your butts over here now! WE'RE LEAVING!" Toph shouted merciless.

"We're going!" Sokka replied, "C'mon, time to go," Sokka finalized helping Aang up. They hurried up to catch up with the others.

.

The rest of the Gaang was on Appa ready to go when Aang and Sokka arrived, they helped themselves up on him, and with the signature "Yip, yip" Appa arouse into

theblue cloudless skies.

"Dad will be waiting for us by now; we're supposed to meet him at the same bay we used last time" Sokka installed, all the members nodded in a signal of

understanding. It didn't take much time to arrive to the uninhabited island,

"Is it me, or there's more people than the last time?" Aang asked curiously as he landed Appa,

"There _is _more people, twinkletoes" Toph said perceiving the human vibrations jumping off the flying bison. The troops were ready, and at bay; formed and willing to

give their lives if necessary in order to finish this horrible war. The Gaang ran to Hakoda,

"Dad!" Sokka greeted energetically,

"Good, Sokka, you kids made it on time; I was wondering whether if you were going to be able to get here at the right moment."

The watertribe chief said,

"Did we delay the plan?" Zuko asked promptly,

"Not at all, we're about to part to Fire Nation; Bato and I just got the troops aligned, we're all set",

"Good, the faster; the better." Sokka said.

.

As it was to be predicted, the journey to the Fire Nation wasn't precisely calm; Fire Nation ships were waiting at the outskirts of the Gate of Azulon, but the

Gaang was determined to win. This time, Sokka had come up with the idea of using Zuko's war balloon alongside the submarines attributed to his cleverness. Even

though getting rid of the blockade was relatively easy compared to what was waiting at the palace, it was a really tough ride; almost half a fleet was sunk, and

some men were already injured. Aang worried about this, the comet hadn't even neared the planet yet and still firebender were causing more damage than ever. As

they arrived to the Fire Nation capital, more soldiers awaited, it seemed to the Gaang that almost the whole army was there, but still, that wouldn't stop them.

Considering that the odds were completely against them, they were doing really good; today, a sense of patriotism and valor could be sensed among the earth

and water armies.

"You kids head to the palace, we'll be fine!" Hakoda told the Gaang,

"But, dad, you need as much support you can get in here, we won't afford losing anyone!" Katara intervened bravely.

"NO, you go ahead with Aang, he needs you more!" Hakoda ordered his daughter.

"Your dad's right, sugar queen! We have to go and back up twinkletoes, NOW COME OVER HERE, WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE ABOUT THIS!" Toph scolded her

sister-like friend as she knocked down a guard. Katara nodded and followed the rest of the Gaang, as odd as it seemed, Katara reflected on what her dad just had

told her, '_He needs you more'_, in different circumstances this could mean her dad's permission to be with Aang, but then again this was a war, she shook the

delightful thought out of her head determined to bring concentration back,

"KATARA WATCH OUT!"Aang shouted horrified as he fiercely backfired a fire blast a guard aimed for Katara, she gasped turning her back in surprise to see the

unconscious guard lying on the floor,

"Hurry up!"Aang said helping her on Appa, Katara both shocked and glad gave her old friend that caring smile she hadn't showed for a time which though small, felt

like a century,

"Thank you, Aang" she greeted him, he nodded with a sign of relief in his stormy eyes,

"You have to be more careful." The Avatar addressed his dear friend,

"I know, Aang; thanks again." The rest of the Gaang looked puzzled at each other, for this was probably the longest conversation Aang and Katara might have held

since quite a time ago, and they chose the middle of war to do it. '_Sure it makes complete sense'_ Zuko thought sarcastically to himself, _'They're being nice to each other _

_again… You know, just in __case they get killed or something… They're crazy'_ Aang felt really happy having Katara speaking to him again, even though it didn't mean

anything but he still enjoyed having her voice all to himself; as well Katara, which on the other hand, felt more awake than ever thanks to that little bit of Aang's

attention. But suddenly, the gap of peace was broken,

"THE COMET!" Sokka yelled "It's here!" the children stared at the comet being petrified by its light.

"Whoa, those are a lot of guards!" Toph gasped as she got down from Appa, "Must be more than a hundred!",

"Not a hundred, but you're close though." Katara said afraid; the firelord saw this coming of course, nothing less could be expected from the most ruthless firebender

in the world. About thirty guards surrounded the main gate to the palace,

"We can take 'em" Suki said, mockingly, having started already fighting some,

"GO!" Sokka finally yelled drawing his sword out, strangely recovering that faithful feeling of braveness which simulated the one he felt back at the Day of Black Sun.

"FOR THE WATER TRIBE!" he said as he agilely fought with his swords mastery "Take _that_, you low life!" He said grinning, as everyone shook their head smiling,

almost laughing at Sokka's permanent humor, "What?" the Water Tribe warrior stated, "I've always wanted to say that." Everyone, inspired by the great leader

Sokka has always been, joined in the war cry mentioning the other three remaining nations,

"Come on, we've got a war to win" Aang said smiling.

After entering to the palace successfully, Aang disposed himself to look for firelord Ozai right away, for he had no time to waste, the comet was already in its

peek point, he knew this thanks to his own firebending; using it made him stronger, which scared him horribly.

"What now?" Sokka asked Aang,

"Now, you stay here, I have to go." Aang said abruptly,

"Said what now?" Toph asked astonished, "Twinkletoes have you gotten mad? There's no way you're going to confront that freak

alone, not when you have friends to help you" She stated indignantly,

"This is _not _in discussion, you guys. I'm not letting anyone risk his life, besides, this I must do alone. Thanks for all your help, but you can't come with me this time"

Aang said firmly imposing his Avatar authority, Toph nodded defeated. Aang was right after all, this was his Avatar duty, all of them knew this was Aang's moment of

truth, he might succeed or not, he might return alive… or not.

"Is there anything else you are going to need?" Zuko asked right away.

"No." Aang said reluctantly,

"Very well then," Zuko said, bowing as a sign of respect, "Good luck, Aang",

"Thank you." Aang said disposing to finally enter to the deepest part of the palace, getting a tight grip of his glider, recording a final memory of his teachers, his

family, his lifelong friends. He smiled, but then his smile was erased by the sad look of the Gaang, "What's wrong?" he said,

"We're seeing you again, right?" Sokka asked hopefully,

"I don't know" Aang said genuinely being ignorant to the answer.

"You have to come back, the world will still need you" Zuko said,

"Zuko, this is what the world needed me for" Aang said calmly, all of his friends stared at him hurt. Katara lowered her head, hoping to hide her tears and pain from

Aang's sight, feeling at the same time, her heart being ripped apart slowly.

"You guys, if I don't come back, I just want you to know what a great group of friends you are. You have been my family for almost a year now; I owe you my life, at

least that much. All of you were such great teachers to me, and if I was to pick a lifetime to reincarnate in, I wouldn't have picked any other than this, despising the

war and all the trouble, this is still the best lifetime I could have lived in, all of you are the best friends an Avatar could ever wish for, thanks." Aang finalized,

everyone looked sadly at him, agreeing to bow down at their friend, Avatar Aang, as he did the same thing, and there they were, the Avatar and all of his four sifos,

as well and never the least Sokka and Suki. Right after that, they pulled Aang into the tightest group hug he had ever been part of, all of them wishing him good

luck, and saying good bye, just in case. Aang finally departed with a "Don't worry, we'll win."

.

Katara stared as her love of her life went away, she couldn't take it anymore, she felt how her soul was sucked away from her, she felt like dying,_ 'No don't leave _

_me! __Come back, Aang! COME BACK! Please, I love you, at least let me go with you! COME BACK PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!'_ This thought screamed so loud in Katara's head she

could swear everyone was able to listen; she finally decided this was it, running as fast as she could towards Aang,

"AANG; WAIT!" Katara yelled hysterically,

"Katara, what are you doing?!" She heard her brother shouting,

"Katara, what are you-, Aang could not finish his phrase, for Katara had already pulled him in a deep and passionate kiss, getting rid of her reasoning, she followed

her impulse, Aang on the other hand, responded glad and eagerly, until both lacked for air.

"Please, please Aang, I'm sorry, don't leave me, please forgive me!" Katara said sobbing desperately, gasping for air, Aang hugged her like never before, he held her

so tight, her fast heartbeat would unite with his, he as well allowing himself to cry out the pain their separation caused him,

"Listen to me, Katara" he said holding her delicate head with both hands against his, trying to fight off Katara's never ending tears,

"No, Aang, please listen, I've always loved you, but you got all wrong, you didn't listen to me! Why?" she continued, in word-like sobs,

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I was so stupid and stubborn I shot my ears deaf, Katara, you don't need to apologize, you've never got to!" Aang intervened

attempting to dry her beautiful blue eyes, which now were puffy but relieved,

"I love you, Aang" she said as Aang pulled her into another kiss, then she pulled apart, "Don't leave me Aang, I can't bear living without you!" She cried again,

"Katara, I can't do that." He said reasoning,

"Yes you can!" Katara sobbed hysterically, "Let me go with you!",

"No, if anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself, Katara, you have to stay here." Aang continued,

"Promise you'll come back, then!" Katara kept trying to convince Aang,

"I can't promise you that, I don't know whether I'm going to be able to keep that promise.",

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU'LL COME BACK, YOU WILL!" Katara said, coming to a wreck point, "Promise please, Aang, I can't live without you!" Aang looked at her

mournfully,

"I'll try" he finally said,

"You will, you must!",

"I have to go now, but here" Aang said hesitantly pulling a little wrapped package from one of his pockets.

"What is it?" Katara asked,

"I've done it to give it to you eventually, when we're older. Don't open it until I'm gone, though" Aang ordered the water tribe girl as he placed it in her palm then

closing her hand with his own tightly, "It's just in case" he said. Aang gave her one final kiss, as both recorded it in their memories clearly as 

the best kiss they've ever had.

"Go, now." She said, Aang pulled away and disappeared into the large halls of the palace.

"What in the name of Tui happened?" Sokka reprehended his little sister,

"Oh, come off it, Snoozles!" Toph said punching the warrior's left arm,

"Hey, I'm gonna need that!" Sokka complained,

"What's that?" Suki asked curiously, Katara looked to the horizon, where Aang had headed to moments before; she opened the little package to reveal a gorgeous

engaging necklace, which was formed by a wave and an air current that intertwined to shape a heart. Katara was jar-dropped; she couldn't believe how beautiful

the necklace was. She rapidly pulled her mother's from her neck and tied around _hers_, she stared at the one that once belonged to her grandmother, hesitating on

what she should do with it, then she solved her confusion by wrapping it around her right wrist. Happier than ever and ignoring her brother's outbursts and

complains she decided they would win today, for Aang didn't have to do this just in case; he had stated Katara the promise she longed for. He was coming back.

.

The End.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well, that was it; all crumbled and weird but still here it is, hope you guys had enjoyed it and thanks for reading, also if you liked my writing, I guess you'll find interesting that I'm gonna keep writing some other kataang stuff, I'm already working on a one-shot, but it's just my writer's block that keeps me from finishing it out. And if you have any comments or suggestions just message me, I'd like to know what you think :) Thanks for reading again and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! **


End file.
